It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: The tenth story in my series. House and Cuddy's first Christmas together. If you haven't already read my previous stories, you need to if you want to understand this story. Please read and review.
1. Excitable Boy

_I want to say sorry to I luv ewansmile for the typo in the last story. For some reason Microsoft Works wants it to be Evansville. You are one of my loyal readers, so I wanted to let you know that Microsoft Works hates you, not me. I will dedicate this next story to you._

**Excitable Boy**

December 22

5:30pm

Cuddy pulled into her driveway after a long day of work. Cuddy had left work at exactly 5:00 because she knew that she and House were to go and look for a Christmas tree that night. Cuddy got out of the car and went into the house. When Cuddy took off her coat, she rubbed her hand over her belly. Cuddy's belly had grown big enough that she and Natalie had to find her some maternity wear. The baby had started to kick more and more and Cuddy loved the feeling.

Cuddy headed to the bedroom, where House was sitting at the computer watching Youtube.

"Why did you leave work so early?" Cuddy asked House as she walked over to him. Cuddy looked at the screen to see what House was watching. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was sports bloopers.

"I wanted to make sure that I was home in time to pick out a Christmas tree," House said.

"So you left at 2:00?" Cuddy asked.

"I was worried that traffic might have been bad," House said. "I am surprised that you even made it home." House didn't look away from the screen as he picked up his hand and started rubbing it against Cuddy's belly.

"My belly is not a crystal ball," Cuddy said. "You are rubbing it like it has magical powers."

"It does have magical powers," House said. "What is that, Cuddy's magical belly? You predict that I am going to have sex with Cuddy tonight? Wow. You must know the future." Cuddy laughed and kissed House on the top of his head.

"I got some good news for you," Cuddy said as she walked over to the bathroom to get changed.

"We are going to have sex now?" House asked as he still watched his video.

"No," Cuddy called out from the bathroom. "Due to the poor economy, the hospital decided to cancel the New Year's party. This means that you are only stuck going to the winter party with me."

"What?" House asked in shock as he turned away from the computer and looked towards the bathroom.

"You don't have to act like you are devastated," Cuddy said as she came out of the bathroom. "I get that you hate going to those things."

"Can't they cancel the winter party instead of the New Year's party?" House asked.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "Is it because it is more acceptable for you to get plastered on New Year's Eve? Sorry, but it is too late. The winter party is only two days away so they have already started to get stuff for it. Are you ready to go?" House just looked off at the wall and did not answer Cuddy.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cuddy asked as she gave House a light tap on his shoulder.

"What?" House asked as he looked up at Cuddy.

"I asked if you were ready to go," Cuddy said. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," House said. "I was just thinking about something."

"What you and I could be doing on New Year's Eve instead of going to a stupid party?" Cuddy asked.

"I am sure that we can think of something," House said.

"I know we can," Cuddy said. "Have you already eaten something?"

"I was waiting for you," House said.

"Let's just go somewhere and grab something," Cuddy said. "Jordan told me that he wants a salad with sunflower seeds."

"My son asked for a salad?" House asked. "He really needs to get out of mommy and have some man food."

"Right now you just need to worry about feeding me," Cuddy said. "I am pregnant and I am hungry."

"Let me put my shoes on before you start to eat the curtains," House said.

"You would have been proud of me today," Cuddy said. "I stole Wilson's lunch. It is pretty easy for me to do it. I just walked by his office and saw that he was eating, so I went in there and started talking to him. After a few minutes, I mentioned that my stomach was rumbling. He just handed his food right over to me."

"That is because pregnant people can get away with murder," House said. "If the elevator was broken at work, Wilson would point at the stairs and tell me to start crawling."

"He would not!" Cuddy said.

"If it was you, he would probably pick you up and carry you 90 flights," House said. "He would probably run over me to get you there faster."

"You have a very vivid imagination," Cuddy said.

"I think I played pretend too much as a child," House said. "I guess that is what happened when you do not have any friends."

"Well, know you have the best friend in the world," Cuddy said.

"Did you not just listen to my Wilson story?" House asked.

"I was talking about me," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "I was just messing with you. I would ditch Wilson so fast for you. I told him that too. He wasn't very pleased."

"I guess now I know why he is making you climb up the stairs," Cuddy said. "Now let's get going before I starve to death."


	2. O Christmas Tree

_I tried to post this last night, but I couldn't get my page to upload. I finally thought up the brillant idea today to open up an existing document and just copy/paste my new chapter in there._

**O Christmas Tree**

House found a place to park at the Christmas tree lot.

"Don't you find it a little funny that we are looking for a Christmas tree on the first full day of Hanukkah?" House asked Cuddy as he turned off the car.

"I was assuming that this was my present for the day," Cuddy said.

"But you are paying for the tree," House said. Cuddy gave House a look. "I mean, of course I am paying for it," House said.

"That's better," Cuddy said as she opened up the door and got out of the car.

"Son of a bitch!" Cuddy heard House yell after she got out of the car. Cuddy looked over at House, who was standing next to the car and rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I hit my head on the corner of the door," House said.

"I understand how you can do that," Cuddy said. "You know, since they just invented car doors. It has been so hard figuring out how to use them."

"It doesn't matter if you know how to use them if you get a sudden leg pain and bend over and clutch your leg too fast," House snapped, not finding Cuddy's joke funny. Cuddy knew House must really be in pain to lose his sense of humor.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked as she walked over to House.

"I feel like I am either going to cry or vomit from the pain," House said. Cuddy reached up and touched the part of House's head that he was rubbing.

"You got yourself a pretty big bump," Cuddy said.

"The plus of the situation is that there is two of you right now and that has always been a fantasy of mine," House said. Cuddy leaned House down and kissed him on his bump.

"It should heal fast then because you just got a kiss from both Cuddy's," Cuddy said. House laughed.

"I am sorry that I snapped at you," House said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "I know what will make your head feel better." Cuddy bent over and picked up a handful of snow and then mashed it against House's head. "Instant ice pack," Cuddy said with a smile as she quickly moved away from House.

"You are going to pay for that tonight," House said with a smile.

"I can't wait," Cuddy said with an evil grin. Cuddy stopped walking so that House could catch up with her. House gently kissed Cuddy on the tip of her nose.

"Let's get this Christmas tree so that we can get out of here," House said. House and Cuddy started walking around the lot to find their tree.

"How big do you want it?" House asked.

"You know me," Cuddy said. "The bigger the better." A woman standing next to them looked at then when Cuddy made that comment.

"I guess now you know why she is with me," House said with a smile to the woman.

"Lucky her," the woman said with a smile back.

"Moving on," Cuddy said as she grabbed House by the shirt and dragged him to the trees over 6 feet.

"How about this one?" House asked Cuddy as he pointed at a tree.

"It is tall, but it is kind of skinny," Cuddy said.

"I forgot that you also really like good width," House said with a smile. "This one will be easier to get into the house, though." House reached and touched the tree to see how sturdy it was. When he did this, a bird flew out and almost hit him in the face. Cuddy almost collapsed with laughter from the look on House's face.

"I don't want this tree," House said. "It has killer birds in it."

"Do you need to clean out your pants?" Cuddy asked through her laughter. "The look on your face was priceless."

"You are really going to get it tonight," House said.

"Promise?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Man, you are horny tonight," House said. "I love pregnancy hormones!"

"Oh, man, House," Cuddy said out of the blue. "That is our tree." Cuddy walked past House to the tree that had caught her eye. House followed Cuddy. Cuddy went and looked up at the tree.

"Let me give it the evil bird test," House said. House shook the tree, but no birds flew out. "It gets my approval."

"Get the sales guy," Cuddy said.

"Yes, your majesty," House said. When Cuddy was waiting for House to return, she saw a young boy run up to the tree next to hers with a look of pure joy on his face.

"This one daddy!" The boy yelled to his father. "There is plenty of room for Santa to put presents under the tree!" Cuddy smiled, thinking about how that could be her son one day.

"He gets so excited about Christmas," the boy's father said to Cuddy. "If I am not careful, he might try to sleep under the tree."

"He is adorable," Cuddy said. "How old is he?"

"Five," the man said. "This is going to be his first Christmas without his mom. She left us earlier this year."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said.

"A boy this young really needs a mother," the man said. "Do you have any children?"

"I am expecting my first," Cuddy said. "I am five months along. My coat can still cover it."

"I am guessing with someone as beautiful as you, the dad is still around?" The man said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"This is a little embarrassing, then," the man said.

"Don't be embarrassed," Cuddy said. "You made my day."

"You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?" The man asked with a smile.

"I actually do," Cuddy said. "She actually just filed for divorce a couple weeks ago, so I would have to recommend you staying away from her because she might be on a man killing phase."

"How long do you think that phase will last?" The man asked.

"Depends on how creepy her husband is during the divorce," Cuddy said.

"So you are saying never?" The man asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Cuddy said.

"Come on daddy," the little boy said as he grabbed his father's hand.

"Nice meeting you," the man said. The man left with his son to go buy a tree.

"Can I not leave you alone for 5 minutes?" House asked as he walked up behind Cuddy. "The men just like fly to you."

"It is because they are all trying to make you jealous," Cuddy said.

"Or they are plotting my murder," House said. "If I see that guy next to our car, I am taking a cab home."


	3. Love Is Like Oxygen

_A little Huddy smut for you all! I know you all have been going through withdrawal._

**Love Is Like Oxygen**

That night, House and Cuddy put up their Christmas tree. House had gone to the store and bought some balls for the tree. He informed Cuddy that it wouldn't be Christmas without some balls. When they were done decorating the tree, House and Cuddy looked at the finished product.

"I always thought Christmas lights were so pretty," Cuddy said. "When I was a kid, I didn't understand why we did not put them up. It wasn't until I was like 10 before I fully understood that it was a religious thing and had nothing to do with Santa Clause."

"Don't say anything bad about Santa, Cuddy," House said. "If he knows when you are sleeping and when you are awake, I am pretty sure that he can hear you."

"Does that mean he is going to know what we will be doing in twenty minutes?" Cuddy asked.

"I am sure that he will focus on what some brat is doing and not what we are doing," House said. "Now go brush your teeth, or whatever you do, so that we can get this party started."

"Yes, master," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I love hearing the sound of that," House said. House and Cuddy both went to get ready for bed. When House was ready, he went and laid down on the bed. He watched Cuddy as she had everything in her briefcase.

"Can't that wait until morning?" House asked. "It's kind of cold over here all alone."

"I just needed to make sure that I had everything," Cuddy said as she closed her briefcase. "You could learn to be a little more patient." Cuddy walked over to the bed. House sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed so that he was sitting in front of Cuddy.

"No, I can't," House said as he pulled Cuddy towards him and lifted up her shirt and started kissing her belly. Cuddy was in a t-shirt and underwear, while House was just in his boxers. House's hands roamed up and down the back of Cuddy's legs and across her butt. House moved his kisses up Cuddy's body, standing up during the process. Finally, his lips met Cuddy's and he gave her a deep kiss. House turned them around so that Cuddy's legs were against the bed and then lightly pushed her down. Cuddy lowered herself down on the bed, taking House with her so that they would not break their kiss. Cuddy wrapped her legs around House and let him settle himself between them. As their tongues battled for position in each other's mouth, Cuddy felt House's erection as he lay his body down on her.

House finally pulled away from the kiss. House helped Cuddy remove her shirt and underwear. House then laid back down on Cuddy, taking her left breast into her mouth. House sucked on Cuddy's left breast as his left hand squeezed her right breast. Cuddy moaned at the lovely sensation that was running through her body.

"Nipples a little overly sensitive?" House asked with a smile as he moved his mouth to Cuddy's right breast and his right hand to her left. Cuddy just replied with an even louder moan. After spending a few minutes on Cuddy's breast, House started planting kisses down her body, moving slowly off of her.

"Let's see if every part of you is overly sensitive," House said as he moved in-between her legs. Cuddy started to moan in pleasure as soon as House's mouth touched her. House moved his tongue up and down Cuddy's clit. House then moved his tongue in and out of her. Cuddy started to buck her hips into House's face.

House then brought his hand up to Cuddy's clit and started rubbing her. Cuddy gasped as House plunged a finger into her. House slowly moved his finger in and out of her before inserting another one. Cuddy was soaking wet now.

"Please House," Cuddy said as she panted.

"Please what?" House asked as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her.

"Please make love to me," Cuddy said. House withdrew his fingers and stood up. House grabbed Cuddy by her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. House then slowly started to push himself into Cuddy. Cuddy let out a loud groan as she felt herself starting to get filled up. House started to rub Cuddy's clit as he slowly started to move himself in and out of her. Cuddy lifted her leg up to let House go deeper inside of her. House was now pushing himself all the way inside of her with every thrust. Cuddy reached up and put her hands over House's hands, which were holding onto her legs. House followed Cuddy. House then started to pound in and out of Cuddy as hard as he could. House knew that his leg would be a little sore the next day, but he didn't care.

When House felt himself reaching the breaking point, he reached his right hand between them once again and started to rub her clit with plenty of pressure. The added pressure made Cuddy explode. The tightening of Cuddy's walls sent House of the edge. House kept pumping until he release everything into Cuddy. When House was done, he lowered himself down on Cuddy and gave her a kiss.

"I think you are right about the oversensitive thing," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"What?" House asked. "I just thought that I got even better."

"That must be it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I don't believe you," House said with fake tears.

"Would I lie to you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said.

"Not about this, though," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Wait," House said. "Does that mean you are lying to me about something else?"

"Of course not," Cuddy said in a way that made it seem like that she was lying about something.

"The baby isn't mine, is it?" House asked.

"That is one thing you do not have to worry about," Cuddy said. "I have not slept with another man since I started sleeping with you."

"That is because you cannot get enough of my loving," House said.

"It is magical," Cuddy said.

"You really know how to stroke my ego," House said.

"Is that what we are calling it?" Cuddy asked.

"You can call it anything you want," House said. "As long as the word tiny is not in it."

"How about puny?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Puny means small and ineffective," House said. "The way that you were screaming, I do not think that is the correct word for you to use."

"How about the word the word durable?" Cuddy asked.

"That means long-lasting," House said. "That would be acceptable."

"By the way, I never though I would be having a conversation with someone about naming their penis," Cuddy said.

"I've corrupted you," House said. "I have enjoyed every minute of it, though."

"I have too," Cuddy said. Since House was still lying on Cuddy, he felt when Jordan kicked.

"I'm getting off!" House said. "He is a little rude."

"He takes after his daddy," Cuddy said as House rolled off of her. House put his hand on Cuddy's belly and felt Jordan kick a little more.

"You need to go to sleep," House said to Cuddy's belly. "Your mother has to go to work in the morning." Cuddy loved when House would talk to the baby.

"You need to go to sleep too," Cuddy said to House. "You have to go to work in the morning too."

"But I went to work today!" House said. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Not if you want your paycheck," Cuddy said.


	4. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

Cuddy woke up and looked at the clock. She had only been asleep for about an hour. Cuddy looked over and say that House was not in bed. Cuddy rolled out of bed to see where House was. As Cuddy headed down the hallway, she could hear House talking in the kitchen. Cuddy stood around the corner and listened to House talking.

"It has to be done before then," House said. "I'm running out of time." Cuddy could tell that the other person on the phone was trying to explain something to House.

"I don't care," House said to the person on the phone. "I will pay you double." Cuddy could tell from House's tone that he was getting frustrated.

"I need this," House said. "I am depending on you." Cuddy wondered what House was talking about.

"I just need for all this to work out," House said. "I will continue getting sick to my stomach if we do not figure this out." Panic shot through Cuddy. When Cuddy heard House end the phone call, she went into the kitchen.

"House?" Cuddy said as she walked in.

"Hey," House said. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cuddy said. "Who were you talking too?"

"Wilson," House said. "He went out on a date with a nurse tonight." Cuddy didn't House he said that he was talking to Wilson.

"And he had to tell you about it at midnight?" Cuddy asked.

"You know Wilson," House said. "He loves to talk and gossip."

"Were you guys talking about anything else?" Cuddy asked. "You seem a little stressed about something."

"My leg hurts," House said.

"Does anything else hurt?" Cuddy asked. "You haven't been eating us out of house and home lately."

"I think I might be getting a cold," House said. Cuddy put the back of her hand against House's face.

"You don't feel warm," Cuddy said.

"I am just a little stopped up," House said. House saw a lot of worry in Cuddy's eyes. "It's just a cold, Cuddy. You don't have to look so worried."

"I just want to make sure that you are okay," Cuddy said.

"I'm fine," House said.

"Promise?" Cuddy asked.

"Do you need me to pinky swear?" House asked. "That overprotective mother is coming out of you."

"I just want to know if anything is wrong with you," Cuddy said.

"My leg hurts," House said. "That is because of the hot sex that we just had."

"Come on," Cuddy said as she took House's hand. "I'll give you a massage."

"Where actually are you going to massage?" House asked with a smile as Cuddy lead them to the bedroom.

"Just your leg," Cuddy said.

"Darn," House said. "How about an Australian kiss?"

"What is an Australian kiss?" Cuddy asked.

"It's like a French kiss," House said. "Except that it is down under." Cuddy laughed.

"We will save that for another night," Cuddy said. House laid down on the bed. Cuddy sat down next to him and started massaging his leg.

"Did you ever think about being a physical therapist?" House asked.

"I thought you thought physical therapy was stupid," Cuddy said.

"I would have taken it a lot more seriously if you were my doctor," House said. "There is nothing like a hot doctor rubbing on you."

"If I was a doctor, I would require you to tell me every physical ailment you have," Cuddy said.

"I don't have any other ailments," House said. "Unless you count bite marks from my girlfriend."

"No other ailments at all?" Cuddy asked.

"What is this?" House asked. "My yearly physical?"

"I just worry about you," Cuddy said.

"All this because I said I thought I was getting a cold?" House asked. "You are going to be the mom that takes their kid to the doctor every time they sneeze, aren't you?"

"That is why I have you as a boyfriend," Cuddy said. "I am expecting you to be on call for our son at all times."

"I will always be there," House said. "You know, until I make you mad and you kill me."

"You do not have to worry about that," Cuddy said. Cuddy leaned down and gave House a kiss.

"You say that now when you are not mad at me," House said. "Let's see what you say the next time I slap your ass in public."

"I won't kill you," Cuddy said. "I will just give you clinic duty." House let out a giant yawn.

"Come here," House said, patting the bed next to him. "Let's get some sleep." Cuddy laid down next to House and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you," Cuddy said.

"I love you too," House said as he gave Cuddy a kiss. House pulled Cuddy and wrapped his arms around her. They both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Where Or When

_I have been totally addicted to the Huddy soap opera on Twitter today. House woke up from his coma._

**Where Or When**

December 23

5:30am

Cuddy woke up the next morning when House's phone went off. House went and answered it in the bathroom, which they usually did when the other was asleep. Cuddy just stayed laying in bed until House came back of the bathroom.

"You leaving?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "I will see you later at the hospital." House leaned over and gave Cuddy a kiss on her forehead. "You get your sleep."

"Okay," Cuddy said as she wrapped the covers around her.

***********************************************

Cuddy slept for another hour. When she got to the hospital, Chase was walking in at the same time.

"You're just getting here?" Cuddy asked him.

"It's 7:58," Chase said. "You are upset that I am getting here two minutes early?"

"Why aren't you helping House with the case?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't realize that we had a case," Chase said. "No one called me."

"House got called in at about 5:30 this morning," Cuddy said.

"Maybe Wilson needed to be bailed out," Chase said.

"I would agree with you if Wilson wasn't right there," Cuddy said, pointing at Wilson standing at the main desk.

"Morning," Wilson said to Cuddy and Chase. "Why House, with your hair like that, you look just like Chase."

"He only wishes he could look as good as me," Chase said.

"I don't think Cuddy is going to agree with you on that," Wilson said.

"Sorry, Chase," Cuddy said.

"I do not take it too personally because House is your boyfriend," Chase said. Chase headed for the elevator to head upstairs. Cuddy turned her attention to Wilson.

"Did you call House this morning?" Cuddy asked.

"No," Wilson said. "Why?"

"He got a call and I thought it was the hospital, but it wasn't," Cuddy said. "Did you call him at about midnight last night?"

"Me call House in the middle of the night?" Wilson said. "I would have to be laying on the side of the road dying. House is mean if you call him in the middle of the night without a reason."

"I heard him talking on the phone last night," Cuddy said. "It was a very strange phone call and when I asked him who he was talking to, he said that it was you."

"Now, I remember," Wilson said. "I did call him last night."

"You are such a bad liar," Cuddy said. "Why do you think he lied to me?"

"I don't know," Wilson said. "I'm sure it is nothing bad Cuddy."

"I think he might be sick," Cuddy said.

"Why do you think that?" Wilson asked.

"From what I heard him say on the phone," Cuddy said. "He was talking about how he needed something and was depending on it. He said that he would pay double for it and that they needed to figure this out so that he would stop getting sick to his stomach."

"The Vicodin might be hurting his stomach," Wilson said.

"Why would he hide that from me?" Cuddy asked.

"You're pregnant," Wilson said. "He is probably trying to keep you from stress."

"Do you think he was trying to get drugs?" Cuddy asked.

"Hopefully, legal drugs," Wilson said.

"He didn't mention to you anything about it?" Cuddy asked.

"If he didn't tell you, he is not going to tell me," Wilson said. "Now that I think about it, he hasn't been taking my food lately."

"I need you to investigate, Wilson," Cuddy said. "I just need to know that it is not something severe."

"I'll talk to him," Wilson said. Cuddy looked up and saw House walking towards them. Cuddy gave him a wave.

"Morning lover," House said. "And Cuddy." House gave them both a smile.

"You are in a good mood this morning," Wilson said.

"Hot sex with the girlfriend last night," House said.

"Your hand?" Wilson asked. House started to fake laugh really loud. His fake laugh turned into a hacking cough.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked as she rubbed House's back.

"Slight throat tickle," House said. "I am sure you found that very sexy."

"Slight throat tickle?" Wilson asked. "I think your lung is lying on the floor."

"You want to bend down and pick that up for me?" House asked Wilson. "I might need that for later."

"Maybe you should go home if you do not feel good," Cuddy said to House.

"I'm fine," House said. "Wilson, let me hit you in the leg so that Cuddy will worry about you."

"I'll pass," Wilson said.

"I am going to head upstairs," House said. "I need to go keep a 12-year old's ass in computer chess." House started walking to the stairs.

"Go with him," Cuddy said to Wilson. "Go get me some information."

"I'll try," Wilson said. Wilson caught up with House at the elevator.

"I think we need to get a special elevator for cripples so that I do not have to wait here," House said to Wilson when he joined him.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before we go upstairs?" Wilson asked House.

"I'm not hungry," House said. The elevator door opened and House got in. Wilson slowly entered after him, wondering what was wrong with his friend.


	6. All Eyes On Me

**All Eyes On Me**

House went and sat down in his office.

"We need to talk," Wilson said as he sat down in the chair in front of House's desk.

"I know," House said. "You get any last night on your date?"

"That is not what I want to talk about," Wilson said.

"That means Little Jimmy did not get to come out and play," House said.

"Why did you tell Cuddy that I called you last night?" Wilson asked.

"What did you tell her?" House asked.

"That I didn't call you," Wilson said.

"Why would you tell her that?" House asked.

"Because I didn't call you," Wilson said.

"You are supposed to be my friend," House said.

"Cuddy is my friend, too," Wilson said. "You wanted me to lie to her?"

"Yes," House said.

"And I was to psychically know that you wanted me to lie for you?" Wilson asked.

"It is part of man-law, Wilson," House said. "You are to always say yes when a woman asks that question."

"Why did you need me to lie?" Wilson asked. "What are you hiding?"

"If I am hiding something, I am not going to tell you, Mr. Blabbermouth," House said.

"Cuddy is worried about you," Wilson said. "She thinks you are sick."

"I told her that I am fine," House said.

"I don't know why she didn't believe you," Wilson said in a sarcastic tone. "You never hide anything from anyone."

"How is this any of your business?" House asked Wilson.

"You are my best friend, House," Wilson said. "I care about you. Where were you this morning?"

"You are not going to leave me alone until I tell you, aren't you?" House asked.

"Yep," Wilson said.

"I will just tell you now that if you tell Cuddy, I will kill you," House said.

"My lips are sealed," Wilson said.

"Now, they are not," House said. "I think you can keep it in for two days, though."

"So it is a Christmas present," Wilson said. "Can this present fit on her finger?"

"She can hold it in her hand," House said.

"Now you lost me," Wilson said.

"I am trying to get tickets to take her to London," House said. "She always wanted to go walking down the old streets of London."

"She is going to love that," Wilson said. "Are you going to propose to her there?"

"No!" House said. "You are worse than my mother."

"So, who did call you last night?" Wilson asked. "Where were you this morning?"

"Dealing with the travel agent," House said. "When Cuddy said that the New Year's party was cancelled, I knew I could move up the trip because she would not have to make an appearance."

"How long are you guys going to be gone for?" Wilson asked.

"Hopefully, at least one whole week," House said.

"What I don't understand is that Cuddy said that she heard you say that you have been getting sick to your stomach," Wilson said.

"I am trying to make this all perfect and it is making me really stressed," House said. "I want Cuddy's first Christmas present to be really memorable."

"And you are worried that something might go wrong," Wilson said knowingly.

"I have a habit of screwing things up," House said.

"She is going to be happy with just all of the effort you have put into this," Wilson said.

"You sound so much like a woman," House said.

"It is called being sensitive," Wilson. "I know that you do not know anything about that."

"I can be sensitive," House said. "I didn't mention once how ugly your tie is."

"That did take a lot of restraint for you," Wilson said. "Cuddy must be teaching you something."

"She has been teaching me a lot," House said. "This one thing that she does with her tongue…."

"Stop right there!" Wilson said. "Do not finish that sentence."

"But it feels so good," House said.

"I'm leaving," Wilson said as he stood up.

"So soon?" House asked with a smile.

"I think I should have left twenty seconds sooner," Wilson said. Cameron knocked on House's office door. House waved her in.

"What are you doing here so early?" Cameron asked House.

"I just like to freak people out every now and again," House said. "What do you need?"

"I just came in to do some of your paper work that Cuddy needs," Cameron said.

"Well, let me get out of your way," House said as he got up from his chair. "I am going to go take a nap in your office, Wilson."

"That is what it I there for," Wilson said. "So that you can sleep on the job."

"Cameron, if my computer beeps, that means a 12-year old is ready for me to kick his ass," House said. House left to go to Wilson's office.

"I really hope he did not mean that literally," Cameron said to Wilson.

"Computer chess," Wilson said. "I guess he needs to rest up for it." Wilson headed out of House's office to get to work himself.


	7. Hush, Hush

_I can't stop staring at the TV Guide cover with Hugh Laurie on it._

**Hush, Hush**

Wilson left House's office and went straight to Cuddy's office. When Wilson knocked on her office's door, Cuddy quickly waved him in.

"Did you talk with him?" Cuddy asked.

"You have nothing to worry about," Wilson said as he walked over to Cuddy's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it.

"What was he doing this morning?" Cuddy asked.

"I can't tell you," Wilson said.

"You can't tell me and yet I am not supposed to be worried?" Cuddy asked.

"He is not sick or trying to get drugs or anything," Wilson said.

"Then why can't I know?" Cuddy asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because House told me that he would kill me if I told you," Wilson said.

"I think you are forgetting that I can kill you too," Cuddy said. "Was he with another woman?"

"No!" Wilson said. "Cuddy, it is nothing bad like that. In fact, it is a really good thing."

"Then why can't I know?" Cuddy asked.

"It involves you," Wilson said. Cuddy thought about what Wilson said for a moment. A smile then crept across her face.

"How good of a thing is this?" Cuddy asked.

"Good in that you are really going to like it," Wilson said. "Not good enough that your mother and his mother are going to be super excited about it."

"You kind of knew where I was heading with this, didn't you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," Wilson said. "I didn't want you to get overly excited."

"But you did say that I was going to like it," Cuddy said.

"A lot," Wilson said.

"Is it a physical object?" Cuddy asked.

"No," Wilson said. "It's intangible."

"Is this going to be some sort of present?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Would you like it if House got it for you?" Cuddy asked.

"Not if it particularly came from House," Wilson said. "I would like it if a girlfriend gave it to me."

"So it is kind of a relationship thing?" Cuddy asked.

"It doesn't have to be," Wilson said. "In this case, it is, though."

"Just tell me what it is," Cuddy said.

"No!" Wilson said with a smile.

"I will stab you with this letter opener if you don't Wilson," Cuddy said as she picked up the letter opener off her desk.

"I have already told you too much! Wilson said.

"So what is the harm in telling me a little more?" Cuddy asked.

"It would ruin the surprise," Wilson said.

"Fine," Cuddy said as she put her hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Jordan is kicking," Cuddy said. "He is trying to stab you for not telling me."

"That must be the House part of him coming out," Wilson said. "Can I touch your belly?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she and Wilson stood up. Wilson put his hand on Cuddy's belly. Wilson could feel Jordan kicking.

"He really goes at it," Wilson said.

"He just woke up," Cuddy said.

"What in the world?" House asked as he walked into the room and saw Wilson with his hand on Cuddy's belly.

"I thought you went to go take a nap in my office," Wilson said.

"I see," House said. "When I go to take my naps, you come in here and touch Cuddy."

"We were getting ready to have all the sex," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I should have known," House said. "Who knows what you two do when I have clinic duty."

"If you ever actually went to clinic duty, then maybe we would find out," Cuddy said.

"I hope you two have been using condoms," House said. "Wilson, that rash might still be contagious."

"He is lying," Wilson said to Cuddy. "I do not have any rashes."

"That is good to know," Cuddy said. "Didn't really want to know."

"You just picked Wilson naked, didn't you?" House asked Cuddy.

"A little," Cuddy said.

"How little was it?" House asked with a smile.

"I didn't mean that _it_ was little," Cuddy said. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore."

"This is the second time you have made me uncomfortable House in about 20 minutes," Wilson said. "I think I need to stay away from you for the rest of the day." Wilson headed for the door to leave.

"See you tonight for dinner?" Cuddy asked as he left.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Wilson said as he left the office.

"So why did you come in here?" Cuddy asked House.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss this morning," House said.

"You are so cute sometimes," Cuddy said as she walked over to House and gave him a kiss.

"I also didn't get my morning sex," House said.

"Sometimes, you are not so cute," Cuddy said.

"Saving the morning sex for Wilson?" House asked.

"I was, but then you walked in and ruined it," Cuddy said.

"Good," House said.

"I need to get to work," Cuddy said.

"Is that your nice way of saying get out?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said.


	8. Just Eat It

**Just Eat It**

That afternoon, Cuddy called Natalie and told her what Wilson said about House going to surprised. Cuddy told Natalie that it was her job to get out of Wilson what the surprise was. Cuddy purposely ran her and House late that night so that Natalie would have plenty of time to try to pry that information out of Wilson. Wilson and Natalie waited in the lobby of the restaurant for House and Cuddy to arrive.

"So Lisa told me that you told her that House was going to give her a nice present for Christmas," Natalie said to Wilson.

"She is going to love it," Wilson said.

"Did House actually tell you what it was going to be?" Natalie asked. "Just because he says that she is going to like it doesn't mean she will."

"He told me what it was," Wilson said. "I know she is going to love it."

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"House told me that I couldn't tell anyone," Wilson said.

"Do you think that I am going to post it on a billboard or something?" Natalie asked. "I just want to know so that I can tell Lisa if she needs to give him a better present."

"What is she giving him?" Wilson asked.

"You are not going to tell me what he is getting her, but you want me to tell you?" Natalie asked. The gossip bone in Wilson's body really wanted to know what Cuddy was getting House.

"House is going to take her to London," Wilson said.

"She is going to love that." Natalie said. "A donor gave Lisa tickets so that House can go into the Red Sox locker room next season."

"House is _really_ going to love that," Wilson said.

"I don't think she has to improve her present," Natalie said. "I think that House really will like it."

"Here they come," Wilson said when he saw House and Cuddy walking towards them. "We got to stop talking about this."

"Sorry we are late," Cuddy said when she and House reached them. "I keep growing out of my clothes."

"She _claims_ she is pregnant," House said. "All I know is that I have seen her eating more and getting bigger."

"More to love," Natalie said with a smile.

"Don't get them started talking about sex," Wilson said. "They don't know when to stop." Cuddy noticed House picking at the wallpaper on the wall.

"Stop it," Cuddy said as she slapped House's hand.

"Ha ha," Natalie said. "You got yelled at."

"How about I punch you in the face?" House asked.

"That might make mom mad," Natalie said, pointing at Cuddy.

"I could never get mad at you," Cuddy said in a baby voice to House.

"You guys are mean to me," House said in a pouty voice as he started to pick the wallpaper again.

"Let's hold mommy's hand," Cuddy said as she took House's to get him to stop picking the wallpaper.

"Aah," Wilson and Natalie said together. House picked up Cuddy's hand and kissed it. H He then licked the back of her hand.

"House!" Cuddy said as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"You never complained about me licking you before," House said.

"Shut up!" Wilson said.

"It is probably not her hand that you are usually licking, though," Natalie said.

"Do you guys not realize that we are in public?" Cuddy asked House and Natalie.

"There are no children here," House said.

"Yes, because that is why this conversation is inappropriate," Wilson said.

"House, party of four," the maitre'd said. "Your table will be ready next."

"Good," Cuddy said. "I am starving."

"She now eats more food than I do," House said.

"That is a very hard feat to beat," Wilson said.

"I love this song!" House said when he heard the song come on in the lobby. House started to sing along with the song.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

Cuddy grabbed onto a piece of skin on House's neck and twisted it.

"Ow!" House said.

"Stop singing," Cuddy said.

"But I want too," House said.

"Too bad," Cuddy said.

"Do you guys see what I have to live with?" House said.

"We see what she has to live with," Natalie said.

"Cuddy, I think she just insulted me," House said to Cuddy.

"Don't be mean to him," Cuddy said to Natalie as she wrapped her arms around House. House stuck his tongue out at Natalie.

"House, party of four!" The maitre'd called out. "Your table is ready." They all headed to their table. When they sat down at the table, Natalie mouthed to Cuddy, 'I know what he got you.'

'What?' Cuddy mouthed to Natalie after she made sure that House and Wilson wouldn't see it.

'A trip to London,' Natalie mouthed back with a smile. A giant smiled crept on Cuddy's face.

"What are you two smiling about?" House asked Natalie and Cuddy.

"We were talking more about your licking abilities," Natalie said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The song is So What by Pink._


	9. Cruiser

_I know my last two chapters disappeared for awhile, so if you didn't get to review them earlier, please review them too._

**Cruiser**

"You want to do anything?" Wilson asked as they left the restaurant.

"We were just going to head home," Cuddy said. "Is there something you that you want to do?"

"Not particularly," Wilson said. House then raised his hand all excitedly.

"Do you need to pee-pee?" Cuddy asked.

"You have to ask Lisa permission?" Natalie asked.

"Actually, sometimes at work I do," House said.

"No, you don't," Cuddy said. "You just to ask me in front of everyone at a board meeting if you can go 'poo.'" House laughed.

"Yeah," House said. "That was funny."

"So what did you actually raise your hand for?" Wilson asked.

"I want to go look at Christmas lights," House said.

"Where at?" Wilson asked.

"Anywhere," House said. "Let's just cruise around. Everyone raise there hand if they think that Wilson should drive." Everyone but Wilson raised their hands.

"I guess that means that I am driving," Wilson said.

"I know the place with the best Christmas lights," Natalie said as they headed for Wilson's car. They all got into Wilson's car and started to cruise around.

"Whoever invited these giant inflatable snowmen should be shot," Cuddy said as they looked at the houses. House and Cuddy sat in the backseat.

"I know," House said. "Only the giant inflatable Santa's should be allowed. Frosty the Snowman isn't even real."

"And Santa Clause is real?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," House said. House rolled down the window as they passed an inflatable Santa Clause. "I love you Santa!"

"Oh, man," Natalie said laughing. "People are going to think that we are drunk."

"Cuddy, can't you control him back there?" Wilson asked.

"The only way for me to get him to stop yelling out the window is for me to take my top off," Cuddy said. House rolled up the window and turned and looked at Cuddy.

"Start unbuttoning," House said.

"This may sound weird to you, but it has never been a fantasy of mine to have you feel me up in the backseat with Wilson and Natalie in the front seat."

"What if it is one of my fantasies?" House asked. "Can we do it then?"

"No," Cuddy said. House rolled down the window again.

"She is being mean to me, Inflatable Snoopy!" House yelled out the window.

"She just let him get a quick grab in, Cuddy," Wilson said.

"Wilson!" Cuddy said shocked. When Cuddy was looking at Wilson in shock, House quickly grabbed her left boob. Cuddy turned and started hitting House in the shoulder.

"Cripple abuse!" House yelled.

"I forgot about how fun it is to ride in the car with you two," Natalie said.

"I feel better," Cuddy said as she stopped hitting House and sat back straight up in her seat.

"The beating was totally worth it," House said.

"That must have been a good boob grab," Natalie said.

"Nice and firm," House said.

"Trying to suck up now?" Cuddy asked.

"Is it working?" House asked.

"Of course," Cuddy said. Cuddy moved over next to House and let him put his arm around her. House leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.

"Can you two stop making out?" Wilson asked.

"Stop watching us, perv," House said.

"But I want to," Natalie said. "Oh. You meant Wilson."

"We all know that you are a pervert," House said to Natalie.

"And proud of it," Natalie said. Wilson then heard something unzip.

"Whatever was just unzipped needs to be zipped back up!" Wilson said.

"But Cuddy and I can't have sex if my pants are zipped up," House said.

"He was unzipping his coat," Cuddy said.

"You two are required to keep all your clothes on," Wilson said.

"Does that mean that I am allowed to get naked?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," House and Wilson said together.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy said to House.

"I mean, don't do that," House said. "That would be totally gross."

"That's better," Cuddy said.

"Maybe for you," Natalie said. "I just got called gross."

"Deal with it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"House, grab her boob again," Natalie said. House complied and grabbed Cuddy's boob. Cuddy let him do it.

"Do you really think it is punishment for me to let him grab my boob?" Cuddy asked as House kept squeezing. "That's enough now." Cuddy removed House's hand from her chest.

"You can grab me now if you want," House said.

"We'll save that for later," Cuddy whispered to House.


	10. Sex And Candy

**Sex And Candy**

Wilson drove them all back to the restaurant and House and Cuddy got in their car and headed home.

"I had fun tonight," Cuddy said to House.

"That is because I was there," House said. "I am always the life of the party."

"I hope that will be true tomorrow," Cuddy said. "I really want you to behave at the winter party tomorrow."

"I will behave if I only have to dance with you," House said. "I do not want to be stuck dancing with half of the hospital."

"Do you really think I would let anyone else dance with my man?" Cuddy asked with a smile. "You do realize that I am going to dance with other people, though, right?"

"I get that butt kissing is part of your job," House said. "As long as it is not literal."

"I would never literally kiss some donor's butt," Cuddy said. "I go straight to blow jobs."

"Those are words that your boyfriend loves to hear," House said sarcastically.

"You should see what I have to do to the women donors," Cuddy said.

"Are you trying to get me to wreck the car?" House asked. "Too many mental pictures of you and Julia Roberts."

"Julia Roberts is not a donor at out hospital," Cuddy said.

"I have seen the old lady donors at the hospital," House said. "If I am going to picture you doing something dirty to a woman donor, I am going to make them hot."

"I could totally get her too," Cuddy said. House shifted in the drivers seat.

"The speed limit really needs to be faster here so that we can get home," House said.

"Problem?" Cuddy asked with a smile as she started to rub her hand on House's leg.

"It is growing by the minute," House said. Cuddy kept moving her hand on House's leg and watched him squirm. Cuddy then took a cherry Jolly Rancher out of her purse and slowly slid it into her mouth. House let out a deep breath.

"You seem a little flushed," Cuddy said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I hate you," House said with a laugh.

"That is not what Little House is saying," Cuddy said as she rubbed her hand over his groin.

"He is stupid!" House said. "He is known for not thinking with his brain."

"That is because you can tell that he is more of a physical person," Cuddy said. "He must really work out."

"He has a great trainer," House said. "She really motivates him." House had never been so happy to see his driveway in his whole life. House quickly put the car in park and turned it off. He then made his move towards Cuddy.

"Not in the car," Cuddy said with a laugh as she tried to keep House off of her.

"It's dark," House said as he captured Cuddy's mouth with his own. House kissed Cuddy deeply and sucked the Jolly Rancher right out of her mouth. House went to go spit it on the floor, but Cuddy quickly stopped him.

"If you spit that on my car's floor, I am not having sex with you tonight," Cuddy warned House. House sat up, opened the car door, and spit the Jolly Rancher out on the ground.

"I'm ready for my sex now," House said.

"Get in the house," Cuddy said laughing. House got out and quickly walked to the front door. Cuddy kept laughing as she got out of the car and followed him. House had the front door open and was waiting for Cuddy.

"You are not that pregnant," House said. "Move your ass. When I say move it, I mean shake it." Cuddy walked up to House and stood right in front of him. Cuddy then pulled House's head down and gave him a real powerful kiss.

"Let's get to the bedroom, Dr. House," Cuddy said as she walked into the house. House didn't say anything and just followed Cuddy to the bedroom. "Get on the bed," Cuddy said to House. House went and sat down on the bed. Cuddy started doing a striptease for House.

"This is the best Christmas Eve Eve ever!" House said.

"Did I say that you could talk?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes?" House asked as he watched Cuddy slid off her panties.

"No," Cuddy said as she started taking off House's shirt. House shut up and let Cuddy undress him. When House was totally undressed, Cuddy had him lay down on the bed. Cuddy then straddled House's belly.

"I love you House," Cuddy said.

"I love you too," House said. Cuddy bent down and started kissing House. Cuddy started rubbing her hand up and down House's shaft.

House groaned when Cuddy removed her lips from his. Cuddy moved down House's body with a smile. House through his head back when Cuddy took him into her mouth. Cuddy used her mouth to work House up into a frenzy. Cuddy could tell when House was getting close when he started to buck up into her mouth.

Cuddy took House from her mouth and climbed back up on him. Cuddy then slowly glided House inside of her. Cuddy let House slid all the way up into her. Cuddy then started to move her hips around House's. Cuddy moved her hands up and down House's chest. When she felt the pleasure building up in her own body, she started to move harder. House held onto Cuddy's hips as she moved up and down on him.

House knew that Cuddy was reaching the limit when he saw her eyes start to flicker. He moved his hand down to her clit and started rubbing. Cuddy started to breath really hard as the ecstasy took over her body. Cuddy kept moving until she and House had their release. Cuddy then collapsed onto of House.

"You torturing me in the car really made this worth it," House said.

"Oh, yeah," Cuddy said, still trying to catch he breath.

"Plus, the whole Dean Cuddy telling me what to do was hot," House said.

"Who knew that you would ever like authority?" Cuddy said.


	11. Answer The Phone

**Answer The Phone**

December 24

4:00am

House and Cuddy were sleeping when House's phone went off. House quickly got out of bed and grabbed his phone. Cuddy pretended like she was sleeping so that House did not know that she was awake. Cuddy waited until House was in the kitchen before she rolled out of bed to try to listen to him. Cuddy stood outside her bedroom door and listened to House.

"I can met you about 9:00 this morning," House said. "I will think of something to tell Cuddy." Cuddy knew that House must be talking to the travel agent. Cuddy hoped that meant that House's plan had worked. When Cuddy heard House get off the phone, she quickly ran back to bed. House came back into the room a minute later. House got back into bed and wrapped his arm around Cuddy.

The next morning, Cuddy got out of bed early to go make her and House some breakfast. House woke up to the smell of eggs from the kitchen.

"Morning," House said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Cuddy said. "What would you like with your eggs?"

"Just eggs are fine," House said. "My stomach hurts a little."

"Maybe you should go lie down for a little while longer," Cuddy said.

"I have to run to the hospital this morning," House said. "I left my Gameboy there."

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"You talked to Wilson, didn't you?" House said.

"What?" Cuddy said. "Why would you say that?"

"Because there is no way that Lisa Cuddy would let me go to the hospital for such a stupid reason unless she knew something," House said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Cuddy said.

"Yes, you do," House said. "You are such a bad liar. You have a giant smile plastered on your face."

"Wilson did not tell me anything," Cuddy said.

"I am very smart Cuddy," House said. "I can tell that what you just said was a play on words. You said that _Wilson_ didn't tell you anything. You didn't say that you did not know anything."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Cuddy said.

"You still have a giant smile on your face!" House said.

"Maybe I am just happy to see you," Cuddy said.

"Even you are never that happy to see me to make you smile like an idiot," House said.

"It must be all the hormones from my pregnancy then," Cuddy said. Cuddy put House's plate in front of him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "I am going to go take a shower."

"When you are in there, wash that smile off of your face," House said as he started to eat his eggs.

*********************************************

When House got back home, Natalie was in the living room talking with Cuddy.

"Why did you let that in our house?" House asked.

"She brought fudge," Cuddy said.

"Fudge with poison," House said.

"I planned on slipping the poison in your egg nog," Natalie said.

"She is threatening to kill me again, Cuddy," House said.

"A few days ago, you said that you were going to shove her in front of a train," Cuddy said.

"We are know that I was kidding," House said. "I don't think that she is."

"Lisa and I made an agreement that I would only kill you if you cheat on her," Natalie said. "She did plan on doing it, but she does not want to be in jail if she has a kid. If his father is murdered, Jordan is going to need his mother."

"I am glad that you guys have that all planned out," House said.

"As a mother, I will have to think ahead," Cuddy said.

"This is exactly why women scare me," House said. "They sit around and talk about murdering their boyfriends and husbands."

"We also talk about how the guy is in bed," Natalie said.

"I don't have anything to worry about in that area, so I don't care," House said.

"Are you about that you do not have anything to worry about?" Natalie asked.

"I have the scratch marks on my back to prove it," House said.

"Maybe she was scratching you to get you off of her," Natalie said.

"Cuddy," House whined. "Tell her how good I am."

"Believe me," Cuddy said with a smile. "She has already heard the stories."

"With details," Natalie said.

"And people talk about how guys are bad for talking about their sex lives," House said.

"Not bad people," Cuddy said. "Just jerks."

"And what does this make women?" House asked.

"People who can talk about their feelings," Cuddy said.

"Oh, brother," House said.

"That is because we do not just talk about the sex," Natalie said. "We also talk about our emotions."

"Let me guess how this conversation goes," House said. "House was such a jackass today. Then two seconds later it is, 'House has such dreamy eyes.' Then Cuddy starts talking about how much she loves me. The next she talks about is how she worries about my leg."

"That is actually pretty close," Natalie said. "It is not dreamy eyes, though. It's sexy eyes."

"They are dreamy too," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy, that is not the part that is not the part that you should be correcting," House said. "You are supposed to say that I am not a jackass."

"But all three of us would now that I was lying," Cuddy said.

"I am not a jackass all of the time," House said.

"That is true," Natalie said. "It is probably only about 95% of the time."

"I would say that he is only a jackass 80% of the time," Cuddy said.

"Thanks for defending me Cuddy," House said.

"Your welcome," Cuddy said.


	12. The Dance

**The Dance**

5:30pm

House was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Cuddy to finish getting dressed. House had been ready for about the last past half hour.

"I'm ready," Cuddy said when she entered the living room. House looked up at Cuddy and looked over the dress she had picked out. Cuddy and Natalie had gone shopping that week and had picked her a dress that was tight enough to show off some of her curves and her baby bump, but not too tight to show off every pound that she had gained during her pregnancy.

"Sexy," House said as he looked Cuddy up and down.

"And?" Cuddy said.

"Extremely beautiful," House said as he got up and gave Cuddy a kiss.

"See?" Cuddy said. "That is one of the 20% of the time you are not a jackass."

"I try to save all those times for you," House said. "Why waste it on other people I do not care about?"

"That is good enough for me," Cuddy said as she gave House a kiss. "Now, why did you take your tie off?"

"It was too tight," House said.

"Then you loosen it, not take it off," Cuddy said as went and got the tie of the end table.

"I think women should start wearing ties so that they know what men go through," House said.

"But if we wore ties, it would cover up our cleavage," Cuddy said.

"Good point," House said. "You are so smart."

"I know," Cuddy said as she started to tie House's tie.

"Women and their magical abilities in knowing how to tie a tie," House said as he watched Cuddy.

"We want to make sure our men look good," Cuddy said.

"I am pretty sure that everyone is going to be looking at you when we go to the party," House said.

"At first," Cuddy said. "Then they will look over to see who the lucky man is with me. I don't want them to think that I am with a slob."

"But I am a slob," House said.

"They don't need to know that," Cuddy said. "You ready to go?"

"Let's get this over with," House said.

**********************************************

When House and Cuddy got to the party, everyone did exactly what House had said and people started making their way over to Cuddy to tell her how good she looked. House rolled his eyes at all the people who he assumed were trying to get raises.

"I am going to go talk to Wilson really quick," House said to Cuddy.

"Okay," Cuddy said. House made his way over to Wilson.

"Cuddy looks really good tonight," Wilson said to House.

"How about me?" House asked Wilson. "Do I look beautiful?"

"You look sharp, but not beautiful," Wilson said.

"You hurt my feelings sometimes," House said.

"It's fun," Wilson said. House and Wilson looked at all the people trying to talk to Cuddy.

"Cuddy is going to be hounded all night," House said.

"She is the Dean," Wilson said. "She is supposed to be the star of the party. Plus, people are going to want to talk to her about the baby."

"I know what they are really talking about," House said. "When are you going to get rid of that loser boyfriend."

"They are not," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said. "They might not be talking to her about it, but they are talking to each other about it. I have heard what people have been saying about us."

"And you care what they are saying?" Wilson asked.

"I don't mind what they say about me, but I do not like when they call Cuddy naïve or stupid," House said.

"That's sweet," Wilson said. "You don't want people being mean to your Cuddy."

"How would you like a glass thrown at your head?" House asked.

"It is a good thing that you are protective of her, House," Wilson said. "It shows that you care."

"I just don't want her to hear their comments," House said. "I don't want her to get hurt because I am a jerk."

"Cuddy is one tough woman," Wilson said. "They won't affect her. If anything, she might end up killing them."

"I am going to go get her a drink," House said.

"Okay," Wilson said. House went and got Cuddy some lemon tea and brought it to her.

"Thank you," Cuddy said when House handed it to her.

"House, you want to fetch me a drink too?" Foreman asked with a smile.

"You didn't seriously just ask me that and expect to live, did you?" House asked Foreman.

"There will be no murdering tonight," Cuddy said. "This is supposed to be a party."

"Maybe it can become a murder mystery party," House said.

"If Foreman ends up dead, it won't be that much of a mystery," Cuddy said.

"Dr. Cuddy, would you like to dance?" One of the doctors at the hospital asked her.

"Sure," Cuddy said. Cuddy turned and looked at House. "No murdering Foreman when I am gone."

"I won't make any promises," House said. Cuddy walked off to go dance with the doctor.

"You're moody tonight," Foreman said to House. "You know, more than usual."

"My leg hurts," House said. "I am sorry that when I am in pain that I do not go around telling jokes."

"I am surprised that you did not guilt Cuddy into letting you stay at home," Foreman said.

"She would not be able to enjoy herself if she was worrying about me," House said.

"She won't enjoy herself either if you are here starting problems," Foreman said.

"I am not going to start problems," House said.

"Just remember that Cuddy can kill you," Foreman said as he walked away from House and over to where Wilson was.

"Hey," Wilson said to Foreman.

"You better keep an eye on House," Foreman said to Wilson. "His leg hurts and that might cause some problems."

"His leg hurts?" Foreman asked. Foreman nodded his head yes. "His leg has been hurting a lot lately."

"At least with him dating Cuddy, he shouldn't do anything stupid," Foreman said.

"I hope you are right," Wilson said.


	13. Tell Me Why

_I would have written a chapter last night, but House was on._

**Tell Me Why**

The party had been going on for two hours with no problems. House had spent a lot of time sitting around playing his Gameboy. Cuddy was going to complain, but she then thought it was better for House to sit around quietly playing his Gameboy then running around starting problems. Wilson had spent half of the time with House and the other half dancing with other people. Cameron had now asked him if he wanted to dance. Wilson and Cameron headed for the dance floor.

"You having a nice time?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron said. "It is so weird to see how different people act when they are not actually working."

"I don't know what you mean," Wilson said. "I can't tell if House is really working or not." The both looked at House playing his game and laughed.

"I would say he gets away with that because he is sleeping with the boss, but that was happening even before they started dating."

"House is unique," Wilson said.

"You mean because a couple days ago he spent two hours flicking rubber bands into the wastebasket?" Cameron asked.

"That is one of his unique qualities," Wilson said with a smile.

"He was multi-tasking, though," Cameron said. "At the same time, he was one the phone trying to get motorcross tickets for the 29th."

"January 29th?" Wilson asked.

"December 29th," Cameron said.

"You must have gotten the day wrong," Wilson said. "House is going to surprise Cuddy with a trip that week."

"It is the right day," Cameron said. "I was here when the tickets were delivered and I looked at them. What's going on?"

"I must have just heard House wrong," Wilson said. When Wilson and Cameron were done dancing, Wilson went back over to House.

"I got a new high score, Wilson," House said. "I know that you are proud of me."

"Never been prouder," Wilson said. "Are you going to bring that thing with you when you go to London with Cuddy?"

"Are you kidding?" House asked. "If things go as planned, Cuddy will be naked the whole time."

"When is this vacation going to be?" Wilson asked.

"We'll leave on the 27th," House said. Wilson now knew that House was lying to him.

"I'll be back," Wilson said to House as he headed for Cuddy.

"Yes, Arnold," House said as Wilson left.

"Cuddy, can I steal you for a minute?" Wilson asked her.

"Sure," Cuddy said as she excused herself from the group she was talking with.

"We got a problem," Wilson said.

"Did House spike the punch?" Cuddy asked.

"No," Wilson said. "Cameron told me that House is going to some motorcross event on the 29th."

"And that is a problem because?" Cuddy asked.

"House told me that his Christmas present to you was going to be a trip to London," Wilson said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "Natalie told me."

"That girl has a big mouth!" Wilson said.

"Can we get to the problem?" Cuddy asked.

"House told me that you would be in London on the 29th," Wilson said.

"You think that he is going to cancel the trip to go to some motorcycle thing?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think that there ever was a trip," Wilson said. "I think that you are right that House is hiding something."

"He didn't feel good again this morning," Cuddy said. "He then left for a little while. When he came back, he was in a pretty good mood."

"He told Foreman earlier that his leg hurt," Wilson said. "He also hasn't totally devoured the free food."

"Do you think he is sick?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," Wilson said. "I think when this party is over, though, we need to sit him down and force him to tell us what the problem is."

"I can't handle it if something is wrong, Wilson," Cuddy said.

"You know that I will always be there for you two," Wilson said. "I guess, technically three now."

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she rubbed her belly.

"Okay, everybody!" The MC announced. "Everyone grab a partner and get on the dance floor." House got up and walked over to Wilson and Cuddy.

"You are going to have to find your own partner, Wilson," Wilson said. "Cuddy's mine."

"You two have fun," Wilson said as he walked away.

"Shall we?" House asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she took House's arm and headed to the dance floor.


	14. That's The Way I Always Heard It

**That's The Way I Always Heard It Should Be**

When House and Cuddy got on the dance floor, Cuddy stopped, but House kept pushing her to keep her moving.

"What is wrong with this spot?" Cuddy asked House.

"I want to dance over there," House said, pointing to the other side of the dance floor.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Less people dancing around us," House said.

"I don't know if that is supposed to be romantic or an insult," Cuddy said.

"I want you all to myself," House said.

"So it is as romantic as I am going to get from you," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy started dancing with each other.

"Are you okay?" House asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Cuddy asked.

"You have that worry-wrinkle thing going on between your eyes," House said. "You get that whenever you are either upset or stressed."

"Wilson told me that Foreman told him that you said that your leg hurt," Cuddy said.

"Does everyone keep tabs on how my leg is doing?" House asked.

"We worry about you," Cuddy said.

"If my was really bad, I wouldn't be dancing with you right now," House said.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Cuddy asked. "Your hands are a little sweaty."

"That is because I am dancing with such a hot woman," House said.

"Be serious, House," Cuddy said.

"What is really bothering you?" House asked. "I know something is on your mind."

"You told Wilson that you were going to take me to London," Cuddy said.

"Does it bother you that you can't tell Wilson anything without everyone knowing?" House asked.

"It bothers me that Cameron told Wilson that you have plans on the same day that we are supposed to be in London together," Cuddy said.

"Does everyone spend their whole time talking about my personal life?" House asked.

"That is not the point, House," Cuddy said. "How can you be two places at once?"

"I can't," House said. "I lied to Wilson about going to London."

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "What is going on House?"

"I lied because Wilson can't keep his mouth shut," House said. "I think he proved my point."

"What did you not want him to tell me?" Cuddy asked.

"I am going to say something, Cuddy, but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut while I talk."

"I am not going to agree to that," Cuddy said.

"Then I'm not going to say anything," House said.

"Fine," Cuddy said. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good," House said. "By the way, if I vomit anytime during this, just ignore it. First of all, you failed."

"What?" Cuddy said.

"Quiet," House said. "You failed because you didn't remember that this is the exact spot we danced on New Year's Eve last year." Cuddy smiled at the memory. "That night changed both of your lives drastically. I never thought that we would be where we are now. I am so happy that we are together. You know, last Christmas I woke up in my apartment all by myself. This Christmas, I am going to wake up next to you. I have never been so happy to say that about someone. I love you. I've done a lot of thinking, Cuddy." House stopped dancing with Cuddy and started to kneel down on the floor.

"Oh my goodness," Cuddy said as her hands flung to her mouth. House took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it up.

"I wanted to wake up this Christmas with my fiancée," House said. "Cuddy, will you marry me?" Cuddy just looked at House for a moment in shock.

"I think I am going to vomit now," Cuddy said.

"Not the answer I was going for," House said.

"Of course, yes!" Cuddy said.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled when they heard Cuddy's answer. Chase ran over and helped House up so that Cuddy could hug him. Cuddy flung her arms around House and gave him a big hug. House felt her tears against his neck.

"Now are you happy I lied to Wilson?" House asked. "He would have ruined this moment for you. There is no way he could have kept this in."

"I understand now," Cuddy said as she continued crying.

"You think she is crying because she is happy or that she realized that she is marrying House?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"I am pretty sure that it is the first one," Cameron said.

"Cuddy, you need to at least look at the ring," House said to Cuddy. "I spent a lot of time picking it out." Cuddy finally let go of House to let him show her the ring.

"It is gorgeous," Cuddy said. House took it out of the box and slipped it on Cuddy's finger.

"I know you may not have wanted this to be so public, but this is our spot," House said.

"You put a lot of thought into this," Cuddy said. "That's all I care about."

"I love you," House said.

"I love you too," Cuddy said as she flung her arms around him again.


	15. Let Me Tell You About My Best Friend

_I that you guys would love the last chapter._

**Let Me Tell You About My Best Friend**

"I see that the old ball and chain is already attached to you," Chase said as Cuddy stayed in her hug with House.

"Did you just call her old?" House asked Chase.

"No!" Chase said. "I was referring to the old saying about the wife being the old ball and chain." Cuddy released House from the hug.

"You don't need to defend yourself," Cuddy said to Chase. "He knew what you meant. He is just messing with you."

"Everyone needs to get away from us now," House said to everyone. "Cuddy and I did not get to finish our dance." Everyone backed off to give the newly-engage couple some room. House and Cuddy started to dance again.

"You really surprised me tonight, House," Cuddy said.

"You know, now that everyone is away from us, if you want to say no, I understands," House said.

"It wasn't a show for them, House," Cuddy said. "I want to marry you."

"That is because you have really good taste," House said.

"House, you always talked about never getting married," Cuddy said. "What changed?"

"A couple of weeks ago, a couple of events happened within a two day span," House said.

"What were they?" Cuddy asked.

"It all started with Wilson saying that he was scared of the two if us together," House said.

"Why did he say that he was scared of us?" Cuddy asked.

"He said that are a power couple," House said. "It is the two of us against the rest of the world."

"Power couple?" Cuddy said. "Has he been watching soaps with you?"

"Yes," House said. "We've been bonding. Anyway, that day I had a patient come into the clinic. She was supposed to get married the next day. She said that she knew he was the one when she felt like it was just him and her against the world . I remember thinking that was so weird because Wilson had just said that to me about an hour before."

"And you realized that is how you felt about me and that we should get married?" Cuddy asked.

"That made me think about us getting married, but not actually wanting too," House said. That patient also mentioned that she just loved lying down with him. That night, you sat down on the couch and said the exact same thing to me."

"I do like lying with you," Cuddy said.

"The final thing happened the next day," House said. "A woman came in with her neighbor's kid. He had been hurt in school and she was the emergency contact. She was a business owner so she was able to leave work. Her business? She owns a jewelry store. She gave me her business card and told me to call her if I never needed any jewelry for the lucky lady in my life. I decided to take her up on her offer."

"So what you are telling me is that I need to thank Wilson for this?" Cuddy said.

"As long as you do not thank him in the same way you are going to thank me," House said.

"You are going to get a lot of thanks," Cuddy said as she gave House a kiss.

"You know how you can really thank me?" House asked.

"How?" Cuddy asked.

"You are in charge of telling both sets of parents," House said.

"Deal," Cuddy said. "Your mom is going to totally flip."

"I know," House said. "I want you to endure all the screaming that is going to come from her."

"That's fine with me," Cuddy said. "Between her and my mother, though, I might be deaf for a while."

"You know, I was going to ask you on New Year's Eve, but you cancelled the party," House said.

"I would have cancelled this one instead of that if I had known," Cuddy said.

"I am glad that it worked out this way," House said. "New Year's Eve and Christmas Eve will have two different meanings for us."

"Maybe that means we need to get married on a holiday," Cuddy said.

"Halloween?" House asked.

"Not a chance," Cuddy said.

"I'll let you decide the day," House said. "As long as it is not Super Bowl Sunday."

"I will have to talk it over with our parents first," Cuddy said. "I want to see when everyone will be available. We have so much that we need to plan for."

"Correction," House said. "You and Natalie have a lot to plan. I am not into picking out flowers and stuff."

"That's fine, House," Cuddy said. "I will just expect you to be one time for the wedding."

"I will put Wilson on that job," House said.

"That is good thinking," Cuddy said. The music to the dance ended. Wilson came over to House and Cuddy.

"Wow, guys," Wilson said. "You two are getting married."

"Hug her," House said, pointing at Cuddy when he figured out what Wilson wanted to do. Cuddy went and have Wilson a hug.

"Congratulations, Cuddy," Wilson said.

"House and I have given you a very important job," Cuddy said. "You have to get House to the wedding on time."

"Is that like a best man kind of duty?" Wilson hinted to House.

"I will say yes if you promise not to hug me," House said.

"Can I hug you again?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"Then I accept the offer," Wilson said.


	16. Ice, Ice Baby

**Ice, Ice Baby**

"I need to speak to Dr. Cuddy really quick," a doctor said when he approached House, Cuddy, and Wilson.

"I will be right back," Cuddy said as she went with the doctor. After Cuddy left, Wilson lightly punched House in the arm.

"You dog," Wilson said. "You got yourself one great fiancee."

"I know," House said. "How the hell did I work that out?"

"Got me," Wilson said. "Just don't screw it up."

"We have been together for almost a year without me screwing it up," House said.

"Yeah, but a reminder with you wouldn't hurt," Wilson said.

"Thanks for the confidence in me," House said. Cuddy walked back over to them.

"We are going to end the dance early," Cuddy said.

"Can't wait to get home and have some great sex with me?" House asked.

"That is exactly it," Cuddy said. "It could also be that there is a major ice storm that is about to hit."

"I liked my reason better," House said.

"I am sure you still are going to get some," Wilson said.

"Wilson!" Cuddy said shocked.

"I've had some booze tonight," Wilson said.

"Drunk Wilson is funny," House said.

"I am sure that you two have had many drunk, stupid nights together," Cuddy said.

"When she says it, it makes it sound kind of gay," House said.

"Wasn't it?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Yes, but you were not supposed to know about it," House said.

"I'm walking away now," Wilson said.

"You made Wilson uncomfortable again," Cuddy said.

"I'm good," House said. "You ready to go home, then?"

"Let me just go grab my purse," Cuddy said.

"I'll meet you out front," House said. "I'll go get the car." House went and pulled the car in front of the hospital. Cuddy came out and House helped her into the car.

"What a gentleman," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that ring that I just bought," House said.

"Smartass," Cuddy said. House got in the car and started driving them home. At the first stop sign they got to, House slid right through it.

"It might be a tad bit icy out," House said.

"Just drive slow," Cuddy said.

"We'll be fine," House said. "As long as we do not have to stop or turn."

"That makes me feel safe and secure," Cuddy said.

"I am going like five miles an hour," House said. "If I hit anything, I don't think it would even dent the car, let alone hurt us."

"I really hate driving since becoming pregnant and the ice is not helping," Cuddy said.

"Maybe we should stay home for the next few months until the snow is gone," House said.

"I have a feeling that you would really like that idea," Cuddy said. "No work and a lot of sex."

"That does sound like a really good plan," House said. House once again tried to stop at a stop sign, but couldn't stop. House spun the car to make it hit the curb to avoid another car. "Are you okay?" House asked Cuddy.

"Except for my heart beating out of my body, I think I am fine," Cuddy said. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," House said. "It happened too fast for me to pee myself."

"I think that the car is fine too," Cuddy said.

"I think that you should go sit in the middle in the back," House said. "It is the safest part of the car."

"Good idea," Cuddy said as she slowly got out of the car and got in the backseat.

"Seatbelt on?" House asked.

"Yes, dad," Cuddy said.

"Don't get that tone with my young lady," House said.

"Or you'll spank me?" Cuddy asked.

"Or I won't spank you," House said.

"I'll keep my tone in check," Cuddy said.

"Good girl," House said.

It took them about and hour to drive home do to the ice. They were both so happy when they finally pulled into their driveway.

"I'll go and open the door and turn the light on," House said. House went to the front door and unlocked it. He almost slipped and died on the porch, but he was able to catch himself. He then went back to the car to help Cuddy out. House opened the door and helped Cuddy out of the car.

"I am glad this happened tonight," Cuddy said. "If this had happened yesterday, the party would have been cancelled." House helped her to the porch and up the steps.

"Then I would have had to think up a whole new way to propose to you," House said.

"As long as I would not have had to wait another whole year," Cuddy said.

"So impatient," House said.

"I am," Cuddy said. "That is why I expect you naked in our bed in five minutes." House quickly starts to take off his jacket and tie.

"I am going to go slip out of this dress," Cuddy said.

"I can rip it off if you want it to go faster," House said.

"No, thanks," Cuddy said. "I'll meet you in the bedroom."


	17. Make Love To Me

_Huddy smut!_

**Make Love To Me**

House followed Cuddy into the bedroom, shredding all his clothes in the process. Cuddy had gone into the bathroom to get ready. When House was fully naked, he went and lied under the covers. Cuddy walked back into the room with a robe on.

"Boo!" House said. "Take it off!"

"Like this?" Cuddy asked as she slowly started to undo the front of her robe.

"That works," House said as he watched Cuddy slowly start to drop the robe off her shoulders.

"It is a little cold in here," Cuddy said. "Maybe I should keep it on."

"No need," House said. "I'll keep you warm." Cuddy let the robe fall down off her body.

"Is this better?" Cuddy asked as she stood naked in front of him.

"Do you really need to ask?" House asked. Cuddy smiled as she climbed onto the bed next to House. House immediately turned to face her and started kissing her. Cuddy rolled onto her back and pulled House on top of her.

"You are cold," House said. "You have goose bumps on your arms."

"I heard somewhere that you are supposed to keep me warm," Cuddy said.

"Let me get started on that then," House said as he started kissing his way down her body. House took his right hand and started rubbing her. Cuddy started to moan at the feeling. House moved his mouth down and started to lick her clit. Cuddy started to get louder and louder at every lick. House took his pointer finger and stuck it in her, slowly moving in and out. House then slipped his middle finger into the mix. House then started to suck on her clit. Cuddy grabbed onto the sheets to try to control herself. House felt Cuddy get wetter and wetter around his fingers. When House thought Cuddy was wet enough, he withdrew his fingers and took his mouth off her.

"I need you in me," Cuddy said when House had stopped touching he body. House spread Cuddy's leg and had her hold her knees to pull her legs closer to her body to grant him full access. House then leaned over Cuddy and pushed himself inside of her. Cuddy let out a deep moan as he filled her up. House started pounding himself into her. House moved himself deep inside of her and then out again. Cuddy couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of her mouth as House hit the right spot every time. House would slow down every once in a while to prolong the experience. When Cuddy finally climaxed, she was screaming so loud that House was afraid the neighbors might call the cops. After House was done releasing everything into Cuddy, he flipped them over so that Cuddy was laying on him since he did not want to lay on her and the baby.

Cuddy laid her head on House's chest trying to catch her breath. Cuddy looked at her ring as her hand laid on House's chest.

"I am going to start worrying that you like the ring better than me," House said.

"Don't worry," Cuddy said. "The ring would be pointless if I didn't have you." House picks up her hand and rubs her finger next to the ring.

"You really like it?" House asked.

"It is beautiful," Cuddy said. "Of course, you could have put an actual rock on there and I would be happy. It being beautiful is a plus."

"I was worried that you would say no," House said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "You know that I love you."

"Being in love with me and being married to me are to separate things," House said.

"Not to me," Cuddy said. "If I didn't want to marry you, that means that I do not love you enough."

"I used to say that I didn't want to get married," House said. "Did you think that I did not love you enough?"

"No, it is different for you," Cuddy said. "I knew that you were kind of messed up and had a lot of commitment issues."

"So you are marrying me even though you know that I am messed up?" House asked.

"I have known that you are messed up for over 20 years," Cuddy said. "If it bothered me, I wouldn't have even started dating you." House smiled and kissed Cuddy on top of the head.

"Your goose bumps gone?" House asked.

"You made me plenty warm," Cuddy said. "I might have to turn the air conditioner on."

"You are just trying to stroke my ego," House said. "Please continue."

"A think that fiancee sex with you was a lot better than just plan girlfriend and boyfriend sex," Cuddy said.

"Wait until you feel how married sex feels," House said. "I won't be able to keep you off me."

"I look forward to it," Cuddy said. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Are you going to want to get married before or after Jordan is born?" House asked.

"After," Cuddy said. "I don't want to be pregnant in my wedding photos."

"Wedding dress sex is going to be hot," House said.

"Do not rip it off me," Cuddy said. "I don't want to show it to people years from now and have them ask why it is in shreds."

"We should buy two dresses then," House said. "One for you to get married in and one for me to rip off you."

"Deal," Cuddy said. "No one is to ever know about it, though."

"Except for everyone at my bachelor party," House said.

"I don't even want to know what is going to happen at that thing," Cuddy said.


	18. Ain't It Good News

**Ain't It Good News**

House and Cuddy spent some more time in bed together until she eventually sat up.

"I want to call my parents," Cuddy said.

"Don't mention your parents when we are in bed together," House said. "Well, maybe your mom." Cuddy smacked House in the chest.

"Stop having fantasies of my mother," Cuddy said.

"I meant so that she could serve us breakfast in bed," House said. "You and your dirty mind."

"I thought you liked my dirty mind?" Cuddy said.

"I wasn't complaining about it," House said.

"That is what I though," Cuddy said as she grabbed her cell phone off the night stand.

"Are you seriously going to call your parents at 10:00 at night?" House asked.

"I don't think they will get mad when they find out what I am going to tell them," Cuddy said.

"I guess this is when we actually find out if they like me or not," House said.

"You proposing is really going to help," Cuddy said. "That was one of their biggest complaints about you." Cuddy called her parents number.

"Hello?" Calvin answered. "Lisa, is everything okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Calm down, dad," Cuddy said. "You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Calvin said. "It is usually not good when my daughters call me so late at night."

"I am calling you for a good reason," Cuddy said. "House and I are getting married." Cuddy at first only heard silence on the other end. She then finally heard her father.

"Laura!" Calvin screamed.

"What is it?" Laura asked as she came into the room.

"Greg and Lisa are getting married!" Calvin said.

"What?" Laura asked with excitement. Laura ran to the phone and took it out of Calvin's hand. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah, mom," Cuddy said. "I bought myself a shotgun for Christmas. For some reason, House proposed right after that."

"Is he there?" Laura asked. "I want to talk to him."

"Sure thing," Cuddy said with a smile as she handed the phone to House. House gave Cuddy a dirty look and said hello to her mother.

"Congratulations Greg," Laura said.

"You know, your daughter is not lying about the gun thing," House said.

"If I would have known that would work, I would have bought her one sooner," Laura said.

"What kind of family am I marrying into?" House asked.

"Don't worry," Laura said. "A good one. You are going to be my son now, Greg."

"Well, since you like your daughters, I think that is a good thing," House said.

"It is," Laura said. "As long as you don't hurt her."

"I won't," House said. House and Cuddy talked to her parents a little longer before they were finally able to hang up.

"See?" Cuddy said. "I told you that they wouldn't be mad."

"Yes, you were right," House said. "Now, lets go back to bed."

"We have to call your parents first," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House whined.

"Can you imagine what your mother would say if she found out that we called my parents and not yours?" Cuddy asked.

"She would say, 'I understand because your father would ruin the moment,'" House said.

"We're calling her," Cuddy said. House sighed as loud as possible. Cuddy smiled and called House's parents.

"What is it?" John answered the phone.

"It's Lisa," Cuddy said. "Is Mrs. House there?"

"Hang on," John said.

"Wuss," House said to Cuddy.

"I am not going to ruin it by telling him first," Cuddy said.

"Hi, Lisa," Blythe said. "How are you?"

"I got some good news for you, Mrs. House," Cuddy said.

"I will let you finish talking so I do not prematurely scream," Blythe said.

"Your son asked me to marry him," Cuddy said. House could hear his mom screaming over the phone.

"I hope that is happy screaming," House said.

"She might be getting murdered," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I am so happy for you two, Lisa," Blythe said when she finally calmed down. "I want to speak to my baby."

"Okay," Cuddy said giving the phone to House. "She wants to speak with her baby."

"Mom," House said when he took the phone. "What did I say about calling me baby?"

"This is the day that I have been waiting for, Greg," Blythe said. "I can call you baby if I want."

"Yes, mom," House said.

"You two are going to be so happy," Blythe said. "I can't wait to see Lisa walk down the aisle in her wedding dress."

"I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress either," House said. Cuddy gave House a look. It took a little while for House to talk his mother off the phone.

"See?" Cuddy said. "Your father didn't ruin it."

"Because he refused to get on the phone," House said.

"I am happy for that," Cuddy said. "By the way, I owe you something." Cuddy moved herself closer to House. Cuddy started laying light kisses on House's chest. She finally used her teeth to bite his nipple.

"Ow!" House said.

"That is for the wedding dress comment to your mother," Cuddy said. "Plus, now you know what it feels like."

"I don't bite that hard," House said. "You like it, anyway." House pulled Cuddy to him and started sucking on her breast. Cuddy grabbed onto the back of House's head and pulled him closer to her.

"When you are right, you are right," Cuddy said.


	19. Luv Me, Luv Me

_Last year on September 30th, I posted my very first chapter of this series, so for my one year anniversary, I want tons of reviews! I even through in some more Huddy smut!_

**Luv Me, Luv Me**

House was still sucking on Cuddy's breast when they both heard a loud noise. The pounding noise kept happening.

"Cuddy, are you doing that?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "I am in the kitchen doing jumping jacks right now."

"You should probably go look to see what that is," House said.

"Thank you, my big strong man," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said. "I'll go."

"I'm going with you," Cuddy said. "If the burglar starts to murder you, I will run for help."

"You're so sweet," House said. House and Cuddy got up to go investigate the noise.

House slipped on some jogging pants while Cuddy put her robe on. The slowly walked through the house trying to find the source of the noise. When they made it to the kitchen, House let out a sigh of relief.

"It is just the screen door," House said. "It must not have been shut tight and the storm blew it open. House unlocked the back door and then shut and locked the screen door.

"We are a bunch of wusses," Cuddy said.

"I don't know what you mean," House said. "I was very brave."

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "That is why there is a trail of urine from the bedroom to here."

"I was trying to make it so that if someone was in the house, they would trip and fall in it," House said.

"You're right," Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around House. "You saved my from that big, bad door."

"I think that I deserve something," House said as he pointed down at his groin.

"I am getting married, House," Cuddy said. "Married women don't do that."

"What?" House said. "Whoever said that was stupid."

"It was in a women's book from the 70's," Cuddy said.

"See?" House said. "It's outdated. Also, I never agreed to that."

"I guess you are right," Cuddy said as she rubbed her hand against his groin.

"I definitely think I am right," House said as Cuddy started to rub him harder. Cuddy shoved him against the back door.

"You do realize that if your neighbors look out their back window they can see me, right?" House asked as Cuddy got down before him.

"Just your back," Cuddy said.

"I think they are going to know something is going on," House said.

"And they would be right," Cuddy said as she pulled the front of House's jogging pants down. Before House could say anything, Cuddy started pumping him with her hand. House threw his head back against the door when Cuddy started to suck on his tip. Cuddy slowly moved more and more of him into her mouth. House ran his hands through Cuddy's hair as she hummed. Cuddy slowly moved House all the way into her mouth. House felt like he might pass out as he felt the back of Cuddy's mouth as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

Cuddy suddenly pulled away from House and stood up.

"Why did you stop?" House asked.

"Do you think I am going to let you have all the fun?" Cuddy asked with a smile. House smiled back at her.

"Lay down," House said.

"On the floor?" Cuddy asked.

"Keep the robe on and you won't have tile impressions on your ass tomorrow," House said. Cuddy smiled and laid down on the floor. House climbed on top of her and started kissing her.

"I'm ready," Cuddy whispered to House.

"That is because I am too hot for you to resist," House said as he open up Cuddy's robe. Cuddy wrapped her legs around House's waist. House entered her in one quick movement. Cuddy gasped as House started out at a quick pace. House slammed himself in and out of Cuddy. It didn't take too long for Cuddy to feel her climax come. Cuddy grabbed onto House as she reached the breaking point. House quickly followed with his own orgasm.

"I like floor sex," Cuddy said.

"Tomorrow we will try in front of Christmas tree sex," House said.

"Sounds nice," Cuddy said.


	20. Lights

**Lights**

House and Cuddy headed back to the bedroom.

"The sound of the ice hitting the roof is creepy," Cuddy said.

"It sounds like we are in a war zone with little rocks," House said. A big thud came from the roof.

"I think the war has elevated to the use of tree branches," Cuddy said.

"Good thing your house is pretty sturdy," House said.

"You say that until the roof just caves in," Cuddy said. Just then, the lights went out.

"You jinxed us, Cuddy," House said. "Now we are going to die."

"Just grab some candles," Cuddy said. House went and got some candles and a flashlight out of the hall closet.

"Does all of your candles have to be vanilla?" House asked.

"I like vanilla," Cuddy said. "They were all out of the Doritos scent."

"I would buy that," House said as he lit the candles.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"You might want to get some extra blankets out," House said. "With the ice starting to stick to the house, it is going to get cold quick." Cuddy went and got some extra blankets out of the closet. Cuddy started putting them on the bed when a knock came at the front door.

"Was that the front door?" Cuddy asked.

"I think so," House said. "Did your mom drive as fast as possible down here to hug you?"

"Mom my drive fast when there is snow and ice on the ground?" Cuddy said. "There is a better chance that your mom ran here from Ohio."

"I guess you want me to go answer it," House said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. House turned on a flashlight and headed for the front door. Cuddy followed close behind him.

"Have you ever heard the song The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia by Vicki Lawrence?" House asked.

"Not the best time to mention a song where two people get killed," Cuddy said. House opened the front door a crack to see who it was.

"It's Vicki Lawrence!" House said.

"I don't know what that means, but open the door because I am freezing!" Natalie said as she pushed the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked.

"I finally listened to your voicemail," Natalie said. "You're getting married!" Natalie went and hugged Cuddy.

"You drove all the way over here in the ice to say congratulations?" Cuddy asked.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but my neighbor called and told me that the power had gone out in our building," Natalie said. "Sure your house is closer to the party that I was at, I thought I would just crash here. Now I see that the power is out here too."

"I guess you better head back to your place then," House said.

"You're staying here," Cuddy said to Natalie. "I am not letting you drive home in that."

"You're sleeping in the basement," House said.

"That will be fine as long as you still have that generator to turn the heat back on," Natalie said.

"There is no way that thing is strong enough to run the heater," Cuddy said. "I bought that so if the lights went out in the summer it could run my fan."

"It could run the space heater," House said.

"Both of those are in the garage," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Natalie looked at House.

"Well, golly House," House said to himself. "Why don't you go get the space heater out of the garage and set up the generator?"

"Make sure you put on your coat if you are going to go outside," Cuddy said. House went and put on some clothes so that he could set up the generator. Cuddy and Natalie went and watched to make sure that House didn't slip and die. After House got the generator set up, he dug out the space heater and brought it into the house.

"Let's bring it into the bedroom so that we can get him warmed up," Cuddy said. They sat it up next to the bed and House sat down and tried to warm himself up.

"I think my fingers are going to fall off," House said.

"I think you will be fine," Cuddy said as she sat down next to House and started to rub his hands.

"You two are so cute together," Natalie said.

"If you say that again, I am going to slap you in the face," House said.

"Can't you see why I want to marry him?" Cuddy said with a smile.

"I think I ready for sleep now," House said. "Two rounds of sex with you and moving the generator and space heater around have made me tired."

"Two rounds of sex?" Natalie said. "No wonder Lisa was smiling when you two opened the front door."

"We did have some fun," Cuddy said. "So do you want to sleep in here with us?"

"You wait until I am tired before you ask her if she wants a threesome with us?" House said.

"I meant so she could be next to the space heater," Cuddy said.

"Lies," Natalie said. "She wants me."

"Is this my Christmas present?" House asked.

"Just lay down and go to sleep," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Get my hopes up for nothing," House said as he climbed under the covers. Cuddy climbed into the middle of the bed and Natalie laid on the other side.

"By the way, I am telling everyone that we three slept in bed together," Natalie said.

"Make sure that you tell Wilson," House said. "He will just die."

"I will kill both of you if you start making up stories," Cuddy said. "You both know that I mean it."

"And on that cheery note, I say goodnight," House said.


	21. It's A Beautiful Morning

**It's A Beautiful Morning**

December 25

7:00am

House woke up the next morning and immediately felt the cold air hit him. House could tell that Cuddy was cold too because she had her whole body plastered against his him. House wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. House thought it was funny when he saw Natalie curled up behind Cuddy.

"What are you laughing at?" Cuddy asked against House's chest.

"Natalie's face plastered against your back," House said.

"Is it helping your fantasies of me and Natalie together?" Cuddy asked.

"Big time," House said. "How long have you been awake?"

"About a half hour or so," Cuddy said. "I didn't want to move away from your warmth."

"We all have to get up sometime," House said. "It might get nasty in here if no one gets up to use the bathroom."

"Will you go get my coat?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. When House went to get up, his right leg was asleep, which caused him to scream out in pain.

"Who is getting murdered?" Natalie asked as she jumped up from where she was lying.

"House, are you okay?" Cuddy asked.

"My leg is asleep," House said with pain in his voice. "It feels like I am getting repeatedly stabbed in the leg." Cuddy lightly started to lightly rub his leg to get the blood circulating again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Natalie asked.

"I have a heating pad in the closet," Cuddy said. "Will you go grab it?"

"Sure," Natalie said as she got out of bed to go find. Natalie brought it over to Cuddy and plugged it in. Cuddy put it on House's thigh to get it warmed up.

"Girls, if we ever want to have a threesome, remember to make it in the summer," House said. "My leg has a hard time with the cold."

"I think he is going to be fine," Natalie said. "I am going to go find some food."

"How is your leg?" Cuddy asked.

"A little better," House said. "It's just another little reminder of how it is going to be for you to be married to a cripple."

"I can handle the bad times as long I also get the good times with you," Cuddy said.

"You are really a strong chick, you know that?" House said.

"I prefer 'woman' and not 'chick,' but yeah," Cuddy said. Cuddy leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cuddy," House said.

"It has turned out a little different than I expected," Cuddy said. "I mean, I didn't expect it to be 40 degrees in the house and have slept with Natalie the night before."

"That is how I pictured it," House said. "I pictured it with Wilson instead of Natalie, though."

"You wanted me to sleep between you and Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "I wanted to be in the middle."

"That's gross," Cuddy said laughing.

"Once again, you and your dirty mind," House said.

"You are the one that wants to marry this dirty-minded girl," Cuddy said. "It feels weird saying that. I am not talking about the dirty-minded girl part, either. The you want to marry me part sounds weird."

"You think that it sounds weird to you," House said. "I didn't think that I would ever want to marry anyone."

"But I was too wonderful to resist," Cuddy said.

"Something like that," House said with a smile.

"Are you two doing it in here?" Natalie asked when she walked in the room.

"No," House said. "We wanted to wait until you came back so that we could do it in front of you."

"Then wait are you two waiting for?" Natalie said. "Get on with it."

"Cuddy likes when people are bossy and forceful like that," House said.

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she tickled House's stomach.

"Don't," House said laughing.

"You guys use tickling as foreplay?" Natalie said. "How disappointing. I expected whips."

"We used those yesterday," House said. "That is the real reason my leg hurts."

"Lisa, for your bachelorette party, I am buying you some dirty toys," Natalie said.

"I see that I won't be inviting my mom to that," Cuddy said.

"She might get really into the stripper," House said.

"If there is a stripper, my mom is not coming," Cuddy said.

"Does that mean that your dad would not want to see the stripper at mine?" House asked.

"There will be no stripper at yours," Cuddy said.

"Let him have a stripper, Lisa," Natalie said. "All looky, no touchy."

"On my part," House said. "Wilson will probably be all over her."

"If one of your hands touches her, you are dead," Cuddy said.

"What is she accidentally backs her ass into my hand?" House asked.

"Then you die," Cuddy said.

"Lisa, if you say that, you won't be able to slap your strippers ass," Natalie said.

"I will let you do the slapping for me," Cuddy said.

"I think that I can handle that job," Natalie said.

"You are going to be my maid of honor, right?" Cuddy asked.

"You sure you don't want to ask your sister?" Natalie asked.

"I wasn't her maid of honor," Cuddy said. "Plus, you live here, so it will be easier for you to handle things."

"I would love to," Natalie said. Natalie leaned over House and gave Cuddy a hug.

"Will you two take your shirts off?" House asked. Natalie pulled away from her hug with Cuddy.

"Lisa, will you blow him or something to get him to shut up," Natalie said.

"I like how you think," House said to Natalie.

"Let's eat breakfast first," Cuddy said.

"Then the blowing," Natalie said.

"Shut up," Cuddy said laughing. "My fiancée and my maid of honor are pervs. I couldn't choose two better people to be in my life."


	22. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

After they ate breakfast, House said that he wanted to go play outside. Cuddy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"As long as you put on some warm clothes," Cuddy said.

"But I wanted to go streaking," House said.

"Aren't you afraid something will shrivel up?" Natalie asked.

"It is so big that you wouldn't even notice," House said.

"Are we talking about your penis or your go?" Natalie asked.

"Can I please go one day without one of you using the word penis?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said.

"Just go put some warm clothes on," Cuddy said. They all went and put on their winter wear and then headed outside. Everything outside looked white because of the snow and ice.

"It is so pretty out here," Natalie said.

"It is trying to make up for your face," House said. Natalie bent down and picked up some now and chucked it at House, hitting him in the chest.

"Loser!" Natalie said as she ran from House.

"It's on!" House yelled. House bent over and picked up some snow and threw it at her, beaming her in the back.

"Lisa, he just threw a snowball at a girl," Natalie said.

"You threw a snowball at a cripple," Cuddy said.

"Not at his leg," Natalie said.

"I didn't throw it at your boobs, so why does it matter that you are a girl," House said. "Supposedly."

"How about no more throwing snowballs?" Cuddy said.

"Party-pooper," House said. Cuddy picked up some snow and lightly threw it at his groin.

"My boys," House said as he covered himself up.

"I will throw harder next time," Cuddy said.

"That is not a good strategy," Natalie said. "I am pretty sure you like that part of his body. You need to try something a little different." Natalie bent over, picked up some snow, and shoved it down the back of House's pants.

"Frozen ass," House said as he tried to get the snow out of his pants.

"That is a better strategy," Cuddy said laughing.

"I am glad that you are laughing at my misery," House said.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said with a smile. Cuddy went and rubbed House's butt. "Is that better?"

"Much better," House said.

"Except now I am going to vomit," Natalie said.

"To be fair, we will build a snowman and let you rub his butt," House said.

"As long as that snowman has back," Natalie said.

"That is wrong in so many ways," Cuddy said. House got down and started to build the base of the snowman.

"Maybe I should make it a snowwoman and give her gigantic boobs," House said.

"Don't you dare," Cuddy said. "I don't want the neighbors looking out the window and seeing that." Cuddy and Natalie helped House build the snowman. House used some rocks for the eyes and some tree branches for the mouth and nose.

"There you go," House said when they were finished. "Here is your new boyfriend, Natalie. I hope you like chunky men."

"They're my favorite," Natalie said. She went and gave the snowman a light kiss.

"Eww," Cuddy said. "Get a room."

"Technically, you could," House said. "You know, since the house is just as cold as outside."

"Frosty and I are going to go live on the North Pole," Natalie said.

"I am sure you two will live happily ever after together," House said. House looked over at Cuddy and noticed her letting out a deep breath of air. "Do you feel okay?"

"My stomach hurts," Cuddy said. "I think it is just a little heartburn."

"When did it start hurting?" House asked. "Does anywhere else hurt?"

"I am fine, House," Cuddy said. "You don't have to play doctor for a little stomach ache."

"I don't think he is playing doctor," Natalie said. "I think he is playing worried expectant father."

"It is not the baby, House," Cuddy said. "It is not that kind of pain. You may not remember, but I am a doctor too."

"Go get in the car," House said.

"I am not going to the doctor for a stomach ache, House," Cuddy said.

"I am not taking you to the doctor," House said. "I want you to sit in the car and turn the heater on. You need to keep warm so that you do not get sick."

"And people think expectant mothers are bad," Natalie said. The three of them headed for the car. They got into Natalie's car and cranked up the heat.

"The neighbors are going to think it is weird when the windows start to fog up," Cuddy said.

"I bet you a lot of people are doing it right now," House said. "A lot of people get pregnant during a blackout." Cuddy laid down and put her head on House's lap.

"Do you need me to leave?" Natalie asked. "I see that you are making yourself comfortable in his lap."

"Finally having some warmth is making me sleepy," Cuddy said.

"Take a little nap," House said. "You will probably feel better when you wake up."

"You are so sweet and caring," Natalie said to House with a smile.

"He us," Cuddy said.

"I hate hanging out with women too much," House said. "That includes Wilson. He makes those same annoying comments."

"Suck it up," Natalie said. "You are a loving boyfriend and we all know it."


	23. Here In My Car

_I remember when we had our ice storm. We ended up driving around looking at all the fallen trees._

**Here In My Car**

When Cuddy woke up, she could feel House running his hands through her hair. Cuddy then realizes that she was sleeping in a moving car.

"Welcome back to earth," House said to Cuddy when she opened her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked she sat up. "It is too icy to be driving around."

"The roads actually aren't that bad," Natalie said.

"That leads me back to the question where are we going?" Cuddy asked. "Half of the city has no power."

"We decided to go bother Wilson," House said. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Cuddy said. "I think my body just needed to warm up."

"Just tell me if you need anything," House said.

"I need someone to give me a back massage," Natalie said.

"Not you," House said. "You're on your own."

"Maybe Wilson will give you one," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I don't want someone giving me a back massage and picturing me naked the whole time," Natalie said.

"Why would that matter?" House asked. "He pictures you naked all the time anyway."

"Not when he is touching me," Natalie said.

"Wilson is not going to molest you or anything," House said. "He surprising gets a lot of women."

"That is because Wilson is a puppy dog," Cuddy said. "He seems so sweet and cuddly."

"I am right here," House said. "I don't want to hear about your fantasies of Wilson."

"Like him dipped in chocolate?" Natalie asked.

"Unlock the back door so I can jump out of the car as you are driving," House said. "That is the only way I can think of to get that image out of my mind."

"Now you know what you put Wilson through when you talk about our sex life," Cuddy said.

"It is totally different," House said. "He at least gets to picture you naked."

"What I am getting out of this conversation is that Wilson pictures all the women he meets naked," Natalie said.

"You should have heard some of the conversations we have had about some patients," House said. "A lot of the doctors too. If Cameron only knew what we have said about her."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy said.

"It was purely Wilson," House said. "I would never picture anyone naked but you."

"I don't think that she is buying it," Natalie said. House looked over at Cuddy.

"I love you," House said with a weak smile.

"House, you are a guy," Cuddy said. "I would worry about you if you were not picturing women naked."

"It is just not very smart to tell your girlfriend about it," Natalie said.

"Fiancé," Cuddy said. "I want everyone to use that word from now on."

"Oh, brother," House said.

"What?" Cuddy said. "I am proud of that title. I am going to be the same way when I become your wife, so you better get used to it."

"I can just picture her now," House said. "'This is my husband. How are you doing today husband?'"

"It won't always be that way," Cuddy said. "I am sure that I will call you jackass sometimes too."

"That's her term of endearment for me," House said to Natalie.

"Lisa, I wouldn't use that in your wedding vows," Natalie said.

"I was going to say snookums," Cuddy said. "I can't wait to see the look on his father's face."

"He would probably stop the wedding because he thinks that confirms that House is gay," Natalie said. Natalie pulled up in front of Wilson's apartment.

"What do you think Wilson is doing in his apartment all alone?" House asked with a smirk.

"Remind me not to eat anything if he offers any food," Natalie said. They all got out of the car and headed towards Wilson's apartment.


	24. Now I'm Here

**Now I'm Here**

When they got to the front door, House started pounding on it. Wilson flung open the door.

"I thought someone was dying out here," Wilson said.

"I couldn't control myself," House said. "I just missed you so much."

"Isn't Cuddy giving you enough attention?" Wilson asked as he let them in.

"Not with Natalie here," House said. "I was hoping you would take her off our hands."

"He is just a little upset that I shoved snow down his pants," Natalie said.

"Why are you with them anyway?" Wilson asked.

"We all cuddled last night to keep warm," Natalie said. "I couldn't get House to stop spooning me."

"I have a strange feeling that Cuddy would not let that happen," Wilson said.

"I slept in the middle," Cuddy said.

"Wait," Wilson said. "You three actually did share a bed together?"

"Hot, huh?" House said with a smile.

"You get to sleep in bed with two beautiful women and I am sleeping in my bed by myself with my coat on," Wilson said. "How is that fair?"

"That is why I am offering to give you Natalie," House said. "Bros should share their hos."

"You better have been calling Natalie the ho," Cuddy said.

"Thanks, Lisa," Natalie said.

"You're welcome," Cuddy said.

"So why are you guys here?" Wilson asked. "So House could rub in my face that he slept with the two of you?"

"Don't put it that way," Cuddy said. "That makes it seem a dirtier."

"We got bored so we thought that we would come visit you," Natalie said. "House wanted to know if you were here masturbating."

"I was not," Wilson said.

"That is man code for, 'I did it like 5 times,'" House said.

"You are such a jerk," Wilson said. "I was not doing that."

"No need to be embarrassed by it," Natalie said. "I was doing it last night when they were sleeping."

"We have to go now Wilson," House said. "Cuddy and I have to go burn our sheets."

"Fortunately, I know Natalie enough to know that she is joking," Cuddy said. "Otherwise, I would be freaking out." Just then, someone started pounding on the door.

"It is not me this time," House said. Wilson goes and opens the door.

"My brother fell," the kids at the door said to Wilson. "I think he is hurt."

"Where is he?" Cuddy asked as she ran to the front door.

"Out front," the kid said. House, Cuddy, Wilson, and Natalie all ran outside. A little boy was sitting on the ground holding his leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Cuddy asked the boy when she kneeled down next to him. The kid pointed to his ankle. Cuddy felt his ankle.

"It doesn't feel broken," Cuddy said. "It is probably twisted, though, if it hurts." Everyone turned around when they heard a woman yelling from behind them.

"Get away from my son!" The woman yelled.

"I think he hurt his ankle," House said to her. The woman took her purse and hit House in the side of the head with it.

"Don't hit him," Cuddy said as she stood up. House pulled Cuddy to him.

"Don't talk back to the crazy woman," House said. The woman picked up her kid and walked off. The other boy followed right after.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine, Chase," House said.

"That is not funny," Cuddy said. Cuddy checked House's head to see if he was okay.

"It hurt, but I am fine, Cuddy," House said. "This isn't my first encounter with a crazy woman. I do work in a free clinic, remember?"

"Luckily, House has a pretty hard head," Wilson said.

"Cuddy likes when something else is hard," House said. Cuddy smacked him in the arm.

"I just got hit in the head and now you are hitting me?" House said.

"You deserved my hit," Cuddy said.

"She's got a point there," Natalie said.

"But it hurt," House said.

"No, it didn't," Cuddy said. "Stop being dramatic."

"But I like to make you feel guilty," House said. "That leads to some good sex."

"I am going inside now," Wilson said. "I don't want to be here if you guys start doing it in the street."

"If you guys do, make sure you put something down so that you do not get frostbite on your ass," Natalie said. "I learned that the hard way."


	25. Christmas Time Is Here

_Last chapter and I can't get the title to center!_

**Christmas Time Is Here**

7:30pm

House, Cuddy, and Natalie spent the rest of the day at Wilson's. They drove a round some of that time to get themselves warm again. They finally decided to leave when Natalie got a call that her apartment's electricity was back on. Natalie drove House and Cuddy back to their place.

"You guys sure you don't want to stay with me since you still have no power?" Natalie asked when they got out of the car.

"House and I want some alone time," Cuddy said to Natalie.

"Eww," Natalie said. "I know what that means."

"Not just that," Cuddy said.

"There will definitely be some of that, though," House said.

"Have fun," Natalie said. "Try not to let anything freeze off." Natalie backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"You are going to make sure nothing freezes off of me, right?" House asked Cuddy.

"Damn straight," Cuddy said as they walked in the house. "I am attached to every part of your body."

"I know," House said with a smile as he lit some candles. Cuddy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You ready for your Christmas present now?" Cuddy asked.

"Does it require you to be naked?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I think you will like it anyway." Cuddy headed to the bedroom to go get his present. House sat down at his piano and started playing Carol Of The Bells. Cuddy walked in and sat down next to House as he played.

"I was so excited when I learned how to play this," House said.

"Is this your favorite Christmas song?" Cuddy asked.

"Are you kidding?" House said. "It is definitely Linus And Lucy from Charlie Brown." House started to play the song.

"You are going to be able to teach Jordan so many things," Cuddy said. "I am talking about the good things. The bad things I am going to slap you for."

"I am going to try hard not to corrupt him," House said.

"I got your present for you," Cuddy said.

"Gimme," House said as she stopped playing. Cuddy handed him the present. House opened it up and saw the passes to let him go in the Red Sox locker room.

"You like?" Cuddy asked.

"Are you kidding?" House said. "These are the best. Thanks for sleeping with a donor to get them for me."

"You're welcome," Cuddy said.

"I got you a present too," House said as he got up.

"I thought you proposing to me was my present?" Cuddy said.

"I didn't originally plan on doing that until New Year's Eve, so I had already gotten you a present," House said. House came back and handed Cuddy a present.

"It's a blanket," Cuddy said when she unwrapped the present.

"You are such a genius," House said sarcastically. "Pull the blanket out and read it."

"House and Cuddy's baby's blanket," Cuddy read. Cuddy looked at him with a big smile.

"Too possessive?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said with tears in her eyes. "It's perfect." House wrapped his arms around Cuddy and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad I have you," House said.

"You'll always have me," Cuddy said. House kissed the side of Cuddy's neck. As they were sitting there, the lights came on.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" House said.

"Finally, some heat," Cuddy said.

"Who cares about the heat?" House asked. "Now we can do it in front of the Christmas tree."

"I hope that is a flattering light for me," Cuddy said.

"You look beautiful in any light," House said as he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Saying things like that is really going to help you get some," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Then why don't you ever tell me that I am beautiful?" House asked. "It would help guarantee that you would get some."

"I don't think I have to worry about you not wanting to do me," Cuddy said.

"That does hurt my argument," House said.

"I am going to go get a comforter and turn the heat up," Cuddy said. "You go turn on the Christmas lights." House went and turned on the lights on the Christmas tree and Cuddy went and got a soft comforter for them to lie on. Cuddy laid down on the comforter and looked up at the Christmas tree's lights. House laid down next to her.

"See?" House said. "Colored lights flickering makes you look beautiful." Cuddy leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Make love to me, House," Cuddy whispered to him. House pulled her closer and kisser her deeper.

"I love you," House said to her between kisses.

"I love you too," Cuddy said.

"Thanks for agreeing to marry me," House said.

"No problem," Cuddy said.

"Smartass," House said. House kissed her harder and made love to her in the light of the Christmas tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

This is the final chapter of this story. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers, including

My next story in the series is gonna be called "Strange Things Happen In This World." Please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading.

_Monkey and Music Lover__, __emzypemzy__, __ZaraShade__, __Hughlaurie4ever__, __heartofhorse__, __joraco14__, __aserene__, __LemonGrenades__, i luv ewansmile, dmarchl, katchel, HouseBroken, __Bree In Diamonds__ and __HappyPurpleBunnies__._


End file.
